the_astorianfandomcom-20200214-history
Astorian Names
__TOC__ The general population of Astorians use names for self-identification, while initially an individual’s name was a single word the increasing population of Astorians in the three kingdoms required a minimum of two words to make up a full name. This full name is made from a forename, which is the name of the individual, and a surname, which is the name of the individual’s family lineage. Naming systems for the three kingdoms vary however as they were introduced at different times for different reasons. However, one synonymous naming theme within the three kingdoms is a full name requires the home region of the individual at the end of the full name. Forenames The origins of most forenames derive from local populations and have one or multiple meanings depending on where it originates, though generally forenames hold less significance than surnames. Most parents select names for their children based either on their cultural meaning or more likely how they sounded. Changing a forename while uncommon is possible, in early eras all an individual was required to do to change forename was to re-register themselves with their local authorities. Later eras required more official documentation to follow through for the change to be officiated. Surnames While changing forenames is possible, there is no official way to change surname outside of a ceremonial joining. Sun Kingdom Surname System Introduced after the cultural exchange decree, surnames for the population were initially assigned to peasants only, over time all of the population in the Sun Kingdom adopted surnames. Surnames within the Sun Kingdom are themed via a colour and an object. When a couple is joined the more influential of two families becomes the surname of the couple, if the families are of equal social standing then during the joining’s short terms it should be decided which one surname the couple should adopt. Surname Example – Forename RedRock Earth Kingdom Surname System Introduced roughly midway within the first Era those in the Earth Kingdom have their surnames refer to their profession, once a couple joins both of the partners professions are included alphabetically if they hold different jobs. Though traditionally most couples work together in similar jobs. Children have their parents surname with an ‘Esq’ preface until they themselves get their own profession, tradition is also that a child will adopt the family profession. The only time this surname system is overridden is in regards to royalty, where their title prefaces their name. If there are multiple royal members with the same forename then a numbering system is added at the end of their name. Surname Examples – Standard: Forename Tailor-Smith Children: Forename Esq-Tailor-Smith Royalty: Queen Forename the Second Moon Kingdom Surname System Use of surnames has been a practice used as long as recorded history in the Moon Kingdom, this was initially was used to identify which tribe and family an individual derived from, however with the unification of all known tribes within the Moon Kingdom the importance of the tribal surname became less important. Early tribes used to derive their name from various sources, most commonly animals, as such those from the tribe would theme themselves based on the tribe’s name. When joining a couple will decide which surname for them both to adopt, should a decision not be made then the couple may keep both surnames, though it is rare for this to occur. Surname Examples – Standard: Forename PatchFur Double Surname: Forename PatchFur LongFeather Nicknames Nicknames, also known as ringnames, are surrogate titles or names given to an individual based on a number of factors, such as based on their talents, achievements or adversely what they are not good at. The initial origins of ringnames arose from Sun Kingdom prison pits where prisoners would no longer be called by their ‘free names’ which were the names they were born with. Instead all prisoners would be referred to as such until they did something of note, most commonly fight in the pits. As champions of the pits are able to earn their freedom they would often keep their ringname in conjunction with their free name. Eventually the concept of ring names spread to the general population. Category:Culture